The Tumbler
by Veronablendplease
Summary: Sara takes the ride of her life, but doesn't tell Bruce... (One-shot)


The Tumbler

Even though Sara was overwhelmed with work, she didn't forget what she and Bruce talked about at the beginning of summer. Sara decided that she wanted to do it – and there was no time like the present.

Mr. Fox was still at his desk at 9:00pm when Sara appeared around the corner. "I'm surprised to see you here this late, Mr. Fox.

"You are here pretty late yourself. Do you need my assistance with something?"

"Actually, I do. I need to visit the bottom level of Research and Development. There is something I would like to look at closely." There was always a valid reason behind Sara's requests, so Mr. Fox tried to ignore the bad feeling swelling in his gut.

"Sure – give me a minute and I will accompany you to the basement."

When they reached the sub-basement, Sara began to look around for something.

"There it is."

"What are you referring to Miss West?" Mr. Fox was definitely nervous now.

"Since I'm going to officially be an owner of W.E. soon, I would like to experience some of the things you created for Bat…Bruce. I'm especially interested in the odd-looking black machine parked over there. Bruce has one in his cave, but I knew it couldn't be the only one. Do you mind if I take a test drive?"

Mr. Fox hesitated for a moment. "Does Mr. Wayne know you are here?"

"I'm sure Alfred told him I would be at the office, but he is not aware that I'm in this part of the building with this request."

"I'm not sure I want to be the object of his anger," Mr. Fox began to say, "But I don't want to be the object of yours either." Mr. Fox had Sara follow him to the tumbler. They walked into a warehouse area that was big enough to drive laps.

"Now, I want you to go slow and follow my directions. Sound fair?"

"Fair enough – let's go!"

They both climbed in – a second later Sara fastened her seatbelt and took off.

"Miss West, I thought we agreed that you would begin slowly!" Mr. Fox was hanging on for dear life.

"What's the fun in that? Hey – what does this button do?" Sara had her finger on the jet engine launcher.

"No! Don't touch that!" Mr. Fox tried to yell over the roaring engine.

"Wow! Let's see how tight this can turn…" Sara was headed straight for a wall, and at the last second she turned and screeched to a stop.

"I can't believe Bruce got to drive this all those years. This is what I call FUN! How did he get this out of the building?"

Mr. Fox was trying to get his focus again. "I don't think it would be a wise idea for you to drive it off the premises."

"This car has to have some sort of stealth function. And I only want to drive it around for a few minutes. I promise I won't take this drag racing on the streets of Gotham."

"This is probably a bad idea, but since you practically own this I really can't stop you."

"Yes! Thank you, Mr. Fox - you are awesome. I just need to run up to my office for a minute and then I'll meet you right back here."

When Sara finally returned, Fox noticed that she had changed her shoes and was wearing a long trench coat.

"I was trying to hurry and I ended up spilling my coffee all over myself on my way to the break room. It's a good thing I keep a change of clothes here. Now, how do I get out of here?"

Bruce had just finished dinner, and tried to call Sara again.

"Alfred, I can't get a hold of Sara. I'm getting concerned."

"I'm sure she is fine, Master Wayne. As busy as she is, she may have forgotten to turn on her phone."

"You're probably right. I'm going to the cave to do some research. Let me know if you hear from Sara before I do."

Bruce was sitting at his computer when he heard a loud noise - the noise of the Tumbler's engine. Bruce could only stand there shocked as he watched the Tumbler slice through the waterfall and come to a stop. He was even more surprised when he saw the driver get out.

"Sara?"

She sauntered toward him wearing high-heeled boots, tight leather black pants, and matching leather jacket with a black tank top underneath.

"You didn't think I would forget, did you?" Sara said with a little smirk as she threw her jacket at him to catch. "It's been a long day – I think I'll go to bed."

Bruce watched Sara walk slowly toward the elevator. When he finally shook off the disbelief of what he just witnessed, he noticed what she was wearing. She was confident and oh-so-sexy. It took a minute for him to move his legs, but when he did he found himself face to face with her in the elevator.

"You're right – it has been a long day. Do you mind if I accompany you upstairs?" A hungry look flashed across Bruce's face.

"I don't mind at all. In fact, I was hoping you would help me peel off this tight leather," Sara said softly as she moved her lips across his cheek and gently bit his earlobe.

"I might have you stay like this – just for awhile. I have some exploring I would like to do."

They entered the bedroom and locked the door.


End file.
